Fate/Unlimited War Codes
In the Bustling City of Beijing, China there is a source of magic so great that secret Holy Grail Wars are held in secret in the Chinese Capital City. However a source of magic has been discovered so powerful it trumps even the power of the Heroic Spirits. To obtain that power for themselves said mages in China have flocked together into teams forming teams of 7. This war is called Fate/Unlimited War Codes and the battle is for the power source in the Chinese City. History Before humanity existed , Nüwa the mother Goddess of Creation who was credited for repairing the Pillar of Heaven created a magical spring where magic spewed from and it would later become the source of all magic in China. That spring over the ages grew in power and majesty as the Age of the Gods passed. Before the Age of Gods passed the deities of Ancient China sealed it away vowing never to use the spring to damage the world around them. However the spring was unsealed and how it is unknown but it came underneath the possession of all of the Emperors of China each placing a new seal on the power of the spring. Now the spring has once again been unsealed by a mysterious force that seeks to destroy humanity and everything. The Heads of the First Masters to ever clash in the war are once again chosen and any outside Mages are not chosen due to the fact that it included no outsider mages in the war. Many Master and Servant Pairs have clashed throughout the ages to claim the Holy Vessel of the Goddess Nüwa and the power of the spring but no pairs have succeeded. Now the New Family Heads are clashing once more in a war that could destroy Humankind or Save Humankind. Procedure There are 23 Teams of 7 in all and they are led by the Saber-class Master and Servant pair. Several Ruler-class servants have been summoned for the cause of ensuring this war goes smoothly. Special Servants and Anti-Heroes have been summoned along with regular heroes and there is a mix of both Heroes and Anti-Heroes. This war is being conducted underneath the dark of night to ensure that nobody(Normal Humans) are able to see them battling. Known Wars * First Holy Grail War-''Was battled out with the standard 23 Teams like in the Eleventh Holy Grail War which is the Current Grail War going on right now. '' * Second Holy Grail War * Third Holy Grail War * Fourth Holy Grail War * Fifth Holy Grail War (Ten Years After Fourth Holy Grail War) * Sixth Holy Grail War * Seventh Holy Grail War * Unnamed Holy Grail War (Assumed to be the 8th Holy Grail War) * Ninth Holy Grail War * Tenth Holy Grail War * Eleventh Holy Grail War (Current Holy Grail War) Participants This is a list of the Participants of this Holy Grail War sorted according to the Holy Grail War they fought in. Trivia * Lily Ping is 5`2 so she is pretty short and her sister Fei Hong (Their mother`s maiden name) before she dropped it is 4`2. * Lily Ping`s Sister was a Master and disguised herself as a male renaming herself Li Wei becoming the First Head of the Wei Family. * The mother of Lily Ping and Fei Hong is Xishi Hong the Princess of Ancient China making these two Masters Royalty. Category:Holy Grail Wars